Finding a soul mate
by yukigirl24
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself in a strange new place after being almost killed by her husband! Can she ever trust in anyone again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: This is my first Lord of the rings fanfic so please be nice and**

**remember to review!**

Chapter one escape

"You're such a dumb bitch why do I put up with you!" Brock Screamed at his terrified wife Elizabeth. She was inching away from him, as he towered above her. She waited for the first blow. The whole fight was over the fact that she accidentally washed his red socks with white work shirts turning them pink.

He slapped her in the face, her whole body twisted from the impact and she hit the wall hard sliding down the length of it hoping that he would stop.

He finally did stop after about 10 minutes later of calling her every name in the book and giving her a bloody lip and black eye. He left her lying on the floor while he slammed the door of their home shut.

They had been together for 10 years and she wondered what her life would have been like if she had never met and fallen in love with Brock Tesa. The abuse started

a few months into the relationship when they had gotten into their first argument and he slapped her across the face.

He always apologized after bringing her flowers and gifts and she always forgave him

thinking that he did love her and that he was sorry. She took him back even after he broke her arm and leg and fractured her skull when he hit her with a crowbar upside her head. She knew now that if she left him he would kill her. _"Then again if I stay _

_he'll kill me anyway just not so soon I think."_ she thought as she wiped the blood up off the floor but she was tired of being a punching bag and being treated like a whipped dog.

That was when she made the decision to leave and leave for good.

She hurried to the bedroom to grab her clothes she shoved them into a backpack she

had she didn't even stop and put on a pair of shoes she didn't know how much time she had before he came back.

Just as she reached the door it opened, she turned white as a sheet. Brock stood there staring at her holding her bag. His face turned beet red. "Where do you think your going!" he said quietly. Then without warning his fist met

the side of her head hurtling her toward the floor, her head bounced off the floor from the impact. She was dazed as he picked her up by her hair and threw her down the hallway, where she hit the wall with a dull thud.

"YOU STUPID WHORE YOU CAN'T LEAVE KILL YOU FIRST!" he bellowed as he pounded her with his fist and kicked her in the stomach.

She couldn't do anything to stop the beating all she could do was pray that it would be over soon. Then he walked away for a moment she was relieved,

she started to try and get up when she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and yanked her hard onto her feet.

"Please stuughg! She felt something stab into her gut she looked down to see a knife

handle sticking out of her the blade of the knife was buried deep inside her. Blood was pouring from the wound. He yanked the knife out and stabbed her three more

times and he threw her bleeding onto the floor. "This is what happens when you try and leave me." he said coldly and he spat at her and left the house leaving her to bleed to death on the floor.

She was looking up at the ceiling as her life began to slip away, tears were pouring from her eyes from the terrible pain and sadness that she felt at that moment.

"All I wanted was for someone to love me." She thought as her vision became blurry and she felt a strange floating sensation, like her body was becoming weightless.

_"So this is what dying feels like_." she thought "It ain't so bad." she smiled slightly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's note: So what do you think? Please let me know and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you already know I don't own The lord of the Rings!

**Author's note: Please review and let me know of anything that can make this story **

**better!**

**Chapter 2 The kindness of strangers **

Haldir was watching a group of orc coming closer to the edge of the forest line. When they got nearer he would give the order for them to be slain.

"_No filthy orc will ever cross into our lands." _ he thought continuing to watch them closely he knew that his brother's were awaiting his signal. The orcs made their move

and began to run toward the trees and they were dropped like stones from the arrows of the hidden elves in the trees. Haldir dropped lightly from the tree he had been in to check

to make sure that the orcs really were slain. His brothers joined him on the ground. "Their

dead." Rumil announced after his check of their bodies. "Well done." Haldir said

slapping his brother on the back.

"We will report this to the lord and lady." Haldir said as the three of them headed back

into the shade of the large trees. They talked of different things as they made the journey to Caras Galadhon. As they passed a river bank, Haldir noticed something peculiar in the water.

"_What is that?" _ He thought as he moved closer to see what it was that had caught his eye. "Brother what are you doing?" Rumil called to him as he had gone closer to the

river. Haldir gave a yell of shock and as he saw what was in the water and his brothers rushed to his side. "What is wrong?" Rumil asked him as he looked down and seen what

had disturbed his brother it was the body of a young woman! "She has suffered greatly

look at those bruises, but at least now her suffering is over and she can be free of her agony." Rumil said

"She's still alive." Haldir said quietly as he had checked her for a pulse and found a faint

one. "We must get her to the Lady at once or she will be lost!" He said and he carefully

picked her up into his arms, she moaned softly as he moved her. "Come let's go." he said

as he rushed ahead of his brothers with the woman in his arms Rumil and Orophin

followed suit. _"Hang on little one we will try and keep you alive."_ Haldir thought as he moved with haste.

Elizabeth heard voices above her one was a strong man's telling her it to hold on, then

she heard a woman's voice but she didn't understand what she was saying it was all

becoming a blur and she found herself back into her own dreams.

Elizabeth woke with a start. She had heard Brock's last words to her before she lost

conscious in her mind. She stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling wondering what happened.

"_Am I dead?"_ She wondered aloud then she felt a sharp pain as she tried to move

"Maybe not." she groaned with pain She looked down at the comfortable bed she was laying in confusion spread through her mind. "Where am I a hospital?" it was pretty dark

in her room but she didn't see any of the things you would find in a hospital room such as a beeping monitor or an IV drop. "So if I'm not in a hospital then where is this?" she doubted very much that Brock would have brought her here wherever here was.

"So you have at last awakened." came a woman's voice. She looked over at the entrance of the room and saw a tall beautiful woman standing there extruding a white light and a

power Elizabeth never experienced before she was floored by how incredible this woman was. "W-who are y-ou?" she asked her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"My name is Galadriel Lady of this place and may I ask your name young one?" Galadriel asked her "M-y name is Elizabeth." she answered. Galadriel smiled warmly at her "Welcome to Caras Galadhon Elizabeth."

"Thank you my lady." she said feeling herself getting sleepy again. "Get some rest

Elizabeth we can talk in the morning." Elizabeth was already asleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling more alert and awake. "Good morning Elizabeth."

Galadriel said as she entered the room. "Hello Lady Galadriel." She said "How are you feeling?" "I feel much better now thank you for saving me." She said "I am not the only

one responsible for your recovery my marchwarden found you lying in the river and he

brought you straight to me, you have him to thank as well." She replied with that soft

smile of hers. "I'm going to check your bandages now is that alright?" "Yea sure."

Elizabeth answered That was when she noticed that there was something different about Galadriel then it hit her, she had ears that went into sharp tips and the way she spoke was different from anyone else she ever met with such eloquence. "Your not human are you?" Elizabeth said baldly Galadriel looked at her for a moment then laughed softly "Nay child

I am of elven kind." "You're an elf!" Elizabeth cried but how can that be!" Elizabeth's

mind was racing. "I-I don't think I'm in my world anymore!" "Where is it that you come from?" Galadriel asked her. "Somewhere not of this place my world is different way

different." She said and she began to tell Galadriel a little about her world leaving out the

part about Brock or the fact that he was the one that tried to kill her. "Sounds like a

fascinating place." Galadriel said as she finished checking Elizabeth's wound "I am

happy to say that you are on the mend and should be back to good health in a few days." Galadriel announced. "Thank you again and you don't think I'm crazy do you?" She asked sounding uncertain. Galadriel laughed "Of course I do not young one I believe you

I feel that you are different from any human that I have met." "For whatever the reason

you were brought here to us you have a have a home here now if you choose to stay of

course." Galadriel said Elizabeth smiled "I would like that a lot my lady." She said

holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes she was so touched to meet someone

who was as kind as Galadriel who had saved her life and even offered her a home and asked nothing in return. She had never met anyone like that.

4 days later

Elizabeth and Galadriel became fast friends when Galadriel felt that Elizabeth was strong

enough to walk around she took her on a tour of Caras Galadhon. "Wow this place is

beautiful." Elizabeth exclaimed "I'm glad that you like it come I want you to meet my

husband." "What's wrong?" Galadriel asked her as she noticed a thread of fear pass

through Elizabeth's eyes "Nothing." Elizabeth said quickly smiling.

They came to Galadriel's home where her husband was seated in his favorite chair with a

book in hand. "Hello my husband." Galadriel said smiling at him he looked up and his

expression softened "My lady." he said getting up and walking over to her Elizabeth

hovered near the door way. "Celeborn may I introduce you to my new friend Elizabeth." Elizabeth blushed when he met her gaze he was very tall and beautiful as his wife with

long silver hair and a kind smile. "Hello Elizabeth it is nice to finally meet you I have

heard much about you." he said smiling warmly at her "He-hello Lord Celeborn." she

said softly bowing her head, he frowned slightly at the nervousness he heard in her voice.

and the way she wouldn't quite meet his gaze was a little disconcerting to him, he gave

Galadriel a questioning look and she shook her head slightly. "There is more to see Elizabeth let's go and explore some more." Galadriel said kissing her husband goodbye.

The two of them went further around the city Galadriel was the perfect tour guide telling Elizabeth a little history about each place that they went until they came back to

Elizabeth's room that was situated near Galadriel's own home further up the staircase. "Would you like to continue to be in here or would you prefer another place to stay?"

"Oh no this is great I can't thank you enough My lady is there something that I can do

for you for your generosity?" Elizabeth asked hopefully she wanted to be useful to the

lady to help her with whatever she could. "I can sew, cook, clean that sort of thing." she

said brightly "I didn't save you so that you could be my servant." Galadriel said gently

and she seen Elizabeth's smile falter "Then again if you want to help I could always use a

good seamstress." Elizabeth brightened again "Of course anything you want I can knit and crochet as well." Galadriel smiled at her "Before I give you anything to do just yet I

want to invite you to dinner this evening is that alright with you?" "Absolutely." she said

cheerfully "Oh and there is just one other thing."

What is it my lady?" Elizabeth asked "Please just call me Galadriel." Elizabeth grinned

Alright I will.

**Author's note: that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you like it remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: A special thanks to those of you who reviewed the first 2 chapters I can promise you that the story will get better with time!**

Chapter 3 dinner with the Lord and Lady!

Later that day Elizabeth went back to the room that she now called her own. For the

first time in a long time she felt truly safe and free. She no longer had to worry about

getting hit for not doing something right or being called names she felt truly blessed and

it was a little ironic that being almost killed by her husband was the best thing that could

have happened to her. She laid down in her bed. The wound in her stomach only ached

slightly but it did serve as a reminder of her other life. She felt herself drifting off to

sleep.

"Wake up." She heard a soft voice say.

"Hmmm what?" she said sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. A tall beautiful elven woman was standing over her she had long

light golden hair that flowed down her back in a sheen of gold and she had the prettiest

ocean blue eyes. "Hello my name is Viana I was told to help you get ready for dinner this

evening." she explained

"Woa I must have slept longer then I thought." Elizabeth cried noticing how much darker

it was. Viana smiled "Come I have some things for you to try on we have to get you to look your best."

Elizabeth tried on a pretty simple white dress that went past her knees with a silver band that went around the waist. "Hmm I don't think it's the one." Viana said

"No I don't either." Elizabeth said She tried on 3 more before they finally found the

perfect one. "It looks beautiful on you." Viana said smiling and Elizabeth stared at herself in the full length mirror. She now was wearing a sleeveless pale lavender dress that went

past her knees with a pale pink ribbon wrapping around the waist. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a simple twist. She still had slight bruising around her right cheek but she still looked radiant.

""Let's be off before you are late." Viana said and Elizabeth tore her gaze from her

image and followed the elf out of the room.

Viana led Elizabeth up the large stairway leading to the private dining room of the lord

and lady. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes they arrived.

The dinning room was a very large circular room with a large white table in the center

and above the table was a huge elegant chandelier filled with many lit candles Elizabeth

never seen such a beautiful place. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were seated at the

front of the table and there was a place set for Elizabeth at the right side of the table next

corner on Galadriel's left.

"You look radiant Elizabeth." Galadriel said standing up and giving Elizabeth a hug

"Thank you Galadriel and you look stunning." She said Galadriel was wearing a beautiful

white gown and looking nothing short of breathtaking. When they were both seated

Elizabeth noticed that there was another place setting at Lord Celeborn's right across

from Elizabeth. "Oh we will be joined shortly by my marchwarden Haldir, oh here he is

now." Elizabeth looked to the doorway and her eyes widened slightly as a tall very

handsome elf came into the room. He had long blonde hair and dark piercing eyes,

Elizabeth watched him intently as he settled himself in his seat. "Elizabeth this is the

person who found you and brought you to me." Galadriel said "Haldir this is Elizabeth."

she introduced her , Elizabeth felt herself start to blush as Haldir gazed at her. "How are

you feeling Elizabeth?" he asked his voice had a soft and musical quality to it but she

could sense the power behind it as well. "I-I am feeling much better now thanks to you

and Galadriel." She answered stammering slightly her heart was beating rather quickly.

"_Why does he effect me so much I only just met him?" _ she asked herself as they were

being served their dinner. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, she kept glancing up at him

every few seconds then his eyes met hers and her head shot down to her plate blushing

fiercely. Galadriel smiled to herself as she sipped her water she had been watching

Elizabeth stare at Haldir like he was the most magnificent creature she ever lay eyes on.

"Haldir would you mind showing Elizabeth more of the forest tomorrow?" "I am afraid I

have something important that needs to be done." Galadriel asked him

"Of course whatever you require of me I will do." He answered bowing his head slightly

toward her. She smiled "Excellent." "I am sure that the two of you will get along well."

After dinner was over Elizabeth thanked Galadriel again for inviting her and went out of the room feeling on top of the world. Haldir followed suit after giving his report to the

Lord and lady. "She seems quite taken with him." Celeborn said "Indeed she could hardly

keep her eyes off him." Galadriel agreed. "Oh and I want to ask what important business

do you have tomorrow?" Celeborn asked her she gave him an impish grin

"Nothing at all." "Well maybe not nothing." she said kissing her husband deeply. he

wrapped his arms around her.

As Elizabeth was heading down the stairs she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she

spun around and was greatly surprised to see Haldir standing there. "Can I walk you to

your home?" he asked her

"O-of course!" she said. The two of them walked side by side on the staircase. "I want to

thank you for saving my life." She said softly

"Your very welcome Elizabeth." He said kindly "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow

the golden wood is a sight to behold."

She felt the heat rise in her face and she was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her face.

"This is it." she said as they reached her room. "Goodnight Lady Elizabeth." He said

"Goodnight Haldir." she said she watched him disappear into the darkness smiling broadly to herself as she shut her door.

"_He is so gorgeous and polite nothing like the men I knew at home." _ She thought as

she changed into a night gown she had been given by Galadriel among other clothing.

But a nasty little voice in her head that sounded like Brock's said _He's probably just _

_interested in getting into your bed." _ She shook her head trying to ignore it but deep

down she knew she had to be cautious.

"_Men are still men know matter what race of people they are." _ was the last thought she

had before she fell fast asleep.

**Author's note: Please remember to review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings

**Author's note: Please remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

chapter 4 A day with Haldir

Elizabeth woke up the next morning feeling very anxious. She ate a very quick breakfast

and went over to the wardrobe to see what she would wear. After about 30 minutes she

finally decided on a simple pale green dress that went about mid knee. She then brushed

her hair with a pretty ornate brush and placed her hair in a ponytail. She looked in the

mirror to check her image. "Well I guess I don't look too bad." she said aloud 'No not at

all my lady." Elisabeth whipped around to see Haldir leaning against the doorway.

"Oh uh hi." she said obviously flustered by his appearance.

"Are you ready?" He asked "Yes." she answered and she followed him out into the

staircase blushing furiously.

"This place really is beautiful." Elizabeth said in awe as she stared around at all the

large trees surrounding her and Haldir the sunlight poured through the forest giving it a

slight golden glow. Everything was lush and full of color and life, she never seen a more beautiful forest.

"Yes it is and we have the lady Galadriel to thank for that she keeps this place filled with

light and life." Haldir said

"She really is amazing isn't she." Elizabeth said softly.

"Hmm yes she is truly incredible." Haldir replied "Come there is still more to see." he

said as he walked on further leaving Elizabeth to catch up to his long graceful gait. She

frowned slightly at his back. _"He's a little standoffish,"_ she surmised_ "But he is still _

_very handsome." _ she thought smiling to herself she wasn't paying attention to where she

put her feet and suddenly she tripped over a large thick tree root. "Ump!" she gasped out

as she hit the ground her limbs were sprawled out on the forest floor. Haldir turned

around to see her fall he smirked slightly to himself as he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked it sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "I'm fine." She grumbled

wiping dirt off her dress. "Shall we continue then?" He asked coolly

"Lead the way." she muttered. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't more of an idiot

of herself again in front of him. They made the journey through the rest of the path with

ease and they soon came to an opening in the trees where 2 other elves stood. "Who are

they?" Elizabeth asked him as they got closer to them. "I will introduce you." Haldir said

"This is Orophin and Rumil they are my brothers." he explained They both bowed their

head toward her and she returned the gesture. Haldir spoke to them in elvish while

Elizabeth watched them together. She noticed the command that Haldir had with the way

that he spoke and held himself.

"_I guess that's why Galadriel put him in charge."_ she thought

"Playing tour guide brother?" Rumil asked him "Yes the lady wanted Elizabeth to

be shown around the area." Haldir replied. "Be careful Haldir she is quite pretty for a

mortal girl don't go loosing your heart to her." Orophin teased him. "Hold your tongue

Orophin and watch the area for intruders is that understood." Haldir snapped at him "Of

course brother." he answered smiling slightly at him but said nothing further it wasn't a

good idea to test his brother's patience that much.

Haldir went back to Elizabeth "Let's be off." he said a little sharply and Elizabeth

wondered what was wrong but she didn't ask as they left the area.

Elizabeth noticed a change in Haldir's behavior toward her, he was a little more cold and

distant. When they arrived back in the city he walked her up to her room . "I must be off

to the borders to make sure everything is alright have a good evening." he rushed off

before she could say anything.

She was a little bewildered by his behavior but shrugged it off. She got cleaned up and

went out of her room for a walk around the city she was still a little restless. As she

walked down the stairs Lady Galadriel was coming up them she smiled warmly when she

seen Elizabeth. "Oh hello how did everything go with Haldir?" she asked "It was fun."

Elizabeth said and Galadriel noticed her tone of voice "What is wrong Elizabeth did

something happen?" Galadriel asked sounding concerned. "Well Elizabeth couldn't lie to

her so she told her everything that happened. "Oh I see but you mustn't judge Haldir to

severely he is a bit arrogant but I know he has a softer side he just isn't used to showing it

to anyone." She explained gently "Oh alright I won't." Elizabeth said her smile was

returning as the too of them talked. Elizabeth felt truly blessed to have such a warm kind person for a friend.

Later on Haldir returned home after his watch. He was feeling guilty for being rude

to Elizabeth. "She didn't deserve that." He scolded himself he had let his brother's words

rile him like he was a child and it irked him greatly. _"I will apologize in the morning." _

he decided as he changed into his night clothes. He didn't really understand the reason

Orophin got to him so much. _"It's not important."_ he thought as he got into his bed and

drifted off to sleep That was the first night that Elizabeth entered his dreams.

**Author's note: I don't know if this is one of my better chapters I was having a bit of writer's block but anyways please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't lord of the rings

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner having a bad case of writer's block! However, I did manage to come up with the next chapter! So please review. **

Chapter 5

Elizabeth kept herself busy for the next few days repairing uniforms for the guardsmen of Lothlorien. She enjoyed

the work she liked to be useful to the people of the city and Galadriel, who had given her so much. She had turned

her room into a makeshift tailor shop. She had a large wooden rack to hang the repaired clothing on. Galadriel had given her a sewing kit filled with the necessary tools and supplies. She was currently working on a tunic for Rumil,

whom she had learned was Haldir's brother. "Finished." she declared holding up the freshly repaired garment. She put it on a hanger and hung it up on the rack, so it would remain wrinkle free. Elizabeth had hoped that Haldir would

require her services so that she could see him again. She had not spoken to him since he had taken her on the tour of the golden woods; even though he had been a little rude toward the end oddly enough, she missed him. Just

then she heard a knock at her door, she went over to the door and opened it revealing Haldir_. "Think of the devil and _

_he appears."_ she thought feeling a little giddy at the sight of the handsome elf. "Hello Haldir please come in.," she said moving so he could enter the room. "Hello Elizabeth, I just wanted a quick word if that is alright with you?" He

inquired "Oh yea sure what's on your mind?" she asked, "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness during the trip into

the wood." "I am sorry I hope that I did not offend you too much." he said softly "No not at all apology accepted friends?" she said offering him her hand, he smiled "Friends." he said shaking her hand.

"Well I must be returning to my duties but I hope to see you soon." He said, "Sounds good." Elizabeth replied

feeling elated She watched him leave her room and head quickly down the stairs. She started humming to herself as

she began work on another piece of clothing a dress that needed more stitching in some areas. As she worked, her

thoughts began to center around Haldir. "He really is a handsome elf," she murmured aloud. "Who is a handsome elf my lady?" Elizabeth whipped around to see Rumil standing in the doorway. "Rumil!" she cried she was blushing

fiercely, "I uh didn't here you come in.," she said avoiding his question. Rumil grinned at her, "I was coming to retrieve my tunic is it ready?" he asked "Yes." she went over to the rack and got the tunic and gave it to him. "Thank

you Elizabeth." He carefully tucked it away into his satchel. "See you around Elizabeth." he said "Yea until next time." she said Rumil smiled to himself as he walked out the door, he had a feeling he knew who she had spoken

about when she thought she was alone. .Elizabeth knew she had to be more careful from now on.

She closed up shop for the night and decided to get to bed a little early. She got into her long white silk nightgown

that she thought made her look beautiful, something that she had not felt about herself in a long time. She fell

asleep, her mind lingering on Haldir.

**Author's note: I know it's a bit short but like I said before I am having writer's block issues! But I hope that you enjoyed reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings!

**Author's note: Here is chapter 6! And I am sorry for the trouble with chapter 5 and hopefully I don't have any more problems with chapters! **

Chapter 6 Dance

It was the beginning of the summer in Lothlorien. The air was much warmer and fragrant from the flowers and

trees that were in full bloom. Elizabeth was getting busier with her work because of the summer dance coming up

soon. She was now getting request for making repairs not only on uniforms but also on dresses from Elven women.

"It appears that business is going well." Galadriel said as she walked into Elizabeth's room. "Yes I am quite busy now." Elizabeth replied she was sewing a few silver buttons on a silk tunic. "But I could not be happier." She added smiling "I'm glad to hear it." Galadriel said warmly "My lady what exactly is this dance about?" Elizabeth asked her

"It is to celebrate the coming harvest and the forest coming to life again." Galadriel explained, "Did you not have any celebrations like this from where you came from?"

"Sort of but they were celebrated in different ways." Elizabeth answered finishing the tunic. "Are you happy being here Elizabeth?" Galadriel asked softly "Yes I feel more at home here then I ever was back in my other world."

Elizabeth said sincerely Galadriel smiled

"I am truly delighted that I have the pleasure of having you for a friend Elizabeth." Galadriel said, "As am I my lady."

Elizabeth lay exhausted in her bed she managed to finish the last of the orders that she received for the day. She

was completely honest about what she had said to Galadriel. She felt truly alive and free in Caras Galadhon. She still

had not told anyone about what had happened to her before she arrived in middle earth, nor did she really want to. _"I don't want to think about that again, it'll just bring the nightmares back,"_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day was just as busy for Elizabeth, the dance was only 3 days away and so she was very busy mending and bringing in and out different dresses and adding things to tunics. All day she kept hoping that Haldir would come

to see her. She had not seen him since their last encounter a week ago. She didn't really want to admit it but she missed him. "Good morning my lady" came a familiar voice Her head shot up and low and behold it was Haldir. _"How _

_does he keep doing that?"_ _Showing up exactly when I am thinking about him?" _

"Oh hello Haldir it's good to see you how are you doing?" she asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice .He smiled "I have been fortunate I see that you have been busy." He said looking around at all the racks of clothes

that took up most of the space in her room. "Yes I know it's the summer dance coming up soon that has been

keeping me so occupied." she replied as she began to sew on another piece cloth for a dress she was repairing.

"Elizabeth I would like to ask you something." Haldir said suddenly sounding slightly nervous. "Yes what is it?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him "Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" Elizabeth's heart leaped in her chest. "Of course I would!" she exclaimed He smiled making her blush slightly he looked so gorgeous when he smiled. "I will see you then." He said bowing slightly and headed toward the door. "Yes see you then." she called breathlessly her heart was lighter then ever.

She began to hum as she continued to work.

It was the day of the summer dance. Galadriel was helping a nervous Elizabeth get ready. Galadriel herself was looking stunning in her white lace gown. "You look beautiful Elizabeth." Galadriel said, "Come look in the mirror."

Elizabeth walked over to the mirror and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. She was wearing a long pale

gold silk dress that went to her ankles with a delicate ribbon of silver tied around her waist. Her hair was done in a long braid with more silver ribbon intertwined within it. "Wow." she breathed

"Come along now we don't want to keep our men waiting."

Haldir was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Elizabeth came walking down them. He stood there amazed by

how beautiful she was. "You look stunning my lady," he said as he took her hand. "Thank you." she said faintly. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

There were many different ribbons and lamps tied to trees and flowers were everywhere. Elizabeth felt a little self-

conscious about being the only human woman surrounded by gorgeous elves wearing their best clothes. There was a huge polished wooden floor down on the forest ground for the people to dance on, there was a band of elves

each with different unique looking instruments some that Elizabeth didn't recognize. Soon the band was playing the

most beautiful of music and everyone was dancing.

Elizabeth found herself wrapped closely in Haldir's arms as they danced slowly together. For her being with him

dancing closely together was perfect. It was like they were the only ones there lost in their own world. Slowly he leaned down his hands were on her shoulders as he softly kissed her. _"Now it's perfect!"_ she thought

**Author's note: so what did you think? please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it! and now chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 Lost in the moment

Time stood still for the two of them. It was as though they were in their private world. Finally, after what seemed like

a lifetime they parted. Haldir smiled down at her, he looked more beautiful to her then ever. "That was wonderful." Elizabeth breathed, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He said warmly as he continued to hold her close to him. _"I wish _

_this night would never end." _She thought her heart was full of pure happiness a feeling that she had never experienced. "Haldir can you kiss me again?" Elizabeth asked Haldir laughed and kissed her deeper this time.

All too soon, for Elizabeth the dance was over, they walked arm in arm up to Elizabeth's room. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Elizabeth said softly "So have I." Haldir replied. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" Elizabeth

asked "Alright." He said. They entered into the room and they both sat down together on the bed. Elizabeth's heart was fluttering in her chest at having him in her room on her bed. A little voice inside of her head was asking her

what in the world did she think that she was doing, but she ignored it. "Haldir how do you feel about me?" she asked quietly Haldir stared into her face. "I have never met anyone quite like you before." "You are an amazing and

beautiful woman Elizabeth and you don't even realize how much you affect me!" He said smiling at her. "And you don't know how much you affect me as well." She said "I think about you all the time, I am so happy that I survived

so that I had the chance to meet someone like you." 'Someone like me?" He asked sounding a little confused "Someone who is as handsome as he is kind and so brave that he is willing to give up his life to protect his people."

Elizabeth said He kissed her again longer then before. "I believe I am falling in love with you Miss Elizabeth.," he said warmly She smiled broadly "The feeling are mutual Mr. Haldir." she replied grinning slightly at him. "Indeed."

"Will you be busy later tomorrow night I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Haldir asked her "I would love too.," she said He smiled "Then I will see you tomorrow night Elizabeth." he said getting up from the

bed he kissed her on her forehead. "Until then have sweet dreams Elizabeth." "Goodnight Haldir." She said as she lay down in the bed. She watched him leave her heart was bursting with excitement and joy. _"I really love_ _that elf_,"

she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

That night could not arrive fast enough for Elizabeth as she paced impatiently in her room waiting for him to arrive.

Soon darkness fell onto the city the lamps were lit on the stairs giving off their faint glow. _"I wonder where he is."_ She thought since she didn't have a clock she couldn't be sure of the time. Suddenly she heard shouts coming from the

stairway. She rushed out to see what was going on. She saw Galadriel rushing down the stairs along with Celeborn. Elizabeth's stomach turned into knots as she quickly followed behind them. When she reached the bottom of the

stairs, she gave a loud gasp of shock. Rumil and Orophin were at both sides of Haldir who was lying unconscious

with a black arrow sticking out of his stomach. "Haldir." she cried rushing to his side his eyes opened slightly

"Elizabeth." he rasped She didn't like how weak he sounded. Galadriel was quick at work she murmured a few

words in elvish and Haldir's body went slack as she pulled out the arrow. "It's been poisoned." She hissed throwing

it aside She began to give orders to Rumil and Orophin to bring her supplies. Elizabeth stood stock-still tears were

starting to run down her cheeks. "No please don't, don't leave me." she whispered

**Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: Please enjoy the story!**

Chapter 8 Comfort and healing

"We were ambushed on the northern borders by a large group of orcs" Rumil explained his hands were balled into tight fist and his voice shook as he spoke, "We managed to kill them all but not before one of them managed to strike Haldir with an arrow."

"Very well then good work." Galadriel said. They headed to the house of healing which was in the centre of the city. It was a large room that had a bed in the centre, lining the walls was various medical herbs and medical supplies.

Haldir was lying on the bed his eyes closed and his skin was tinged a sickly gray color. Elizabeth stood by his bedside still in shock. "It's going to be alright Elizabeth have faith." Galadriel said gently "Haldir is strong he will pull through."

"I hope so." she said faintly "_I can't lose him,"_ she thought to herself as tears began to overtake her again.

Rumil walked over to her and gave her a tight hug."It'll be fine Elizabeth you will see my brother is too stubborn to die, especially when he has something very special to live for," he said smiling at her.

"You know?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Of course you are what he has been talking about nonstop for quite some time now." he said with a slight grin. She gave him a weak smile in return.

For the next few hours Elizabeth stayed by Haldir's side. She helped Galadriel finish bandaging the wound. "Is he going to live?" Elizabeth asked her quietly not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"If he makes it through the night then I believe that he will recover." she replied calmly "You must have faith in him Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded "I do have faith in him." she answered as she gently stroked his hair. "May I stay with him all night?" she asked Galadriel hopefully.

Galadriel smiled "Of course." "I will return in the morning to see of his condition." She went out of the darkening room leaving Elizabeth with Haldir.

Elizabeth watched over him she was unable to sleep afraid that if she did she would lose him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, which was cool with a sheen of sweat. "Elizabeth." he groaned in his sleep she didn't like how weak his voice sounded.

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "I'm here Haldir hold on." she said urgently.

He smiled faintly "Love you." he whispered.

Elizabeth's heart wrenched with pain "I love you too." she said faintly as tears fell down from her cheeks.

Haldir slowly opened his eyes his vision was blurry for a moment then it cleared. He looked over to see Elizabeth sleeping in a chair next to him. He smiled at the sight.

"She never left your side." Galadriel said as she entered the room going over to the bed and began to check over Haldir's wound. "Everything appears to be healing fine you should be up and about in a few days." Galadriel told him.

"Thank you my lady." She smiled warmly at him.

Just then, Elizabeth's eyes shot open "Haldir!", she cried as she got up and flung her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Good morning Elizabeth did you sleep-he paused as he noticed that her eyes were blood shot and tears had dried onto her cheeks. "Oh no I'm sorry to have worried you so much" he said. "I'm alright now so there's no need to look so sad." He insisted gently kissing her lips.

"Thank goodness I was so afraid" She said quietly.

"Don't be my love I would never leave you alone." he said Elizabeth smiled when he called her his love.

"You love me?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Elizabeth you have stolen my heart.

"As you have mine." she grinned at him and kissed him. They hadn't noticed that Galadriel had slipped quietly out of the room.

"How is he?" Celeborn asked her he had been standing outside of the door waiting for news. Galadriel smiled warmly at her husband.

"He's in love," she answered

**Author's note: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The lord of the Rings

**Author's Note: Very sorry for not uploading sooner! I have been busy lately! but enough of that onward to chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and a very special thanks to foofie01, for being an excellent beta reader thanks! also to everyone else that has stuck with the story so far thanks to all of you!**

Chapter 9 Release

Haldir was released from the Healing Center a few days later. Elizabeth had stayed with him everyday that he had been in there, helping to take care of him and bandage his wounds, her selflessness made him love her more. They walked hand in hand back to her room. Talking about the world, she had left behind. Haldir asked her many

questions about the world that she came from. He was fascinated by what she told him about it.

"Your world sounds so unique and amazing I would have enjoyed seeing some of the things you describe such as a movie!" He said

sincerely.

"Yea I would love to be able to take you to one, but I do really love it here more.," she said "It feels like I am at home and I do not have to be afraid of coming home." She blurted out and blushed darkly about what she had just

said. Haldir gave her an odd look. "Why would you be afraid to come back to your home?" he asked "Well." she

knew she had to be honest with him about what had happened to her and about being married before. They had reached her home. "Come in and I will tell you." she said quietly. They both sat down on her bed while she took a moment to compose herself before she began to tell him about all that had happened to her. She told him about her

marriage to Brock and all that he had done to her, tears had overwhelmed her and she had begun to cry. Haldir was

shocked to learn all of this and his blood boiled at the thought of this man who had deeply hurt the woman he loved. He very much wanted to find him and beat him to an inch of his life. He wrapped his arms around her and held her

tightly. "I'm truly sorry that you had to go through all of that." "He said softly. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek wiping away a tear. "I can promise you that I would never hurt you like that ever." He said, "I know you wouldn't." She said quietly "Are you alright my love?" he asked still holding her close "It was a very brave thing for

you to be able to tell me all of this to relieve all of that hell." he told her. "It feels good to get it all out though." She said, "It's like a large weight's been lifted from my shoulders." she smiled at him "I also didn't want to keep any

secrets from you." she said smiling at him "Hmm then it's really true then isn't it?" Haldir said, "What's true?" She asked curiously. "You are an angel sent here to rescue me from a lonely and dull life." She stared at him for a

moment and then surprised him by kissing him deeply. Her lips then moved from his to his ear "I think it's the other

way around." she whispered. He laughed, "Either way you are still my angel and I will always love you and protect

you with my life." Elizabeth looked him in his beautiful eyes and saw the truth of his words. "I also promise to love

you as well Haldir," she answered He kissed her again. She sighed wishing that they could stay frozen in this

moment forever.

**Author's note: So what did you think? Please, Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The lord of the rings

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been working on a couple different stories! So please review and thanks again for everyone that has stuck with the story so far!**

Chapter 10 Surprises

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she finished her repairs on a tunic for one of Haldir's men. Word had spread about her skills as a tailor and so her business was growing. She was keeping herself very busy; as Haldir had

been placed back on duty, he was currently guarding the borders of Lothlorien. Elizabeth tried not to worry about him being out there, the incident with the orc had really frightened her and she was very much afraid of

losing him. She understood how important his job was to him so she kept most of her fears to herself so not to make him feel bad about making her worry about him.

"I see that you are keeping really busy Elizabeth." Came Galadriel's voice from the entrance of her room.

Elizabeth jumped slightly as she turned to see the lady looking stunning as usual in an elegant dress made of

white lace. "Oh hello Galadriel I didn't here you come in.," she said "I apologize for startling you I only wished to ask you to join me for lunch if you are not to busy." Galadriel said

"Oh no of course not I'd love to join you." Elizabeth said quickly.

The two of them were in the central dining room of the Lady's home. "I haven't been able to see much of you lately I have wanted to ask you how you have been feeling lately." Galadriel asked her "Oh I have been doing

great and as you seen earlier really busy." Elizabeth answered Galadriel smiled "I know that you were scared from what happened to Haldir." She said quietly "Yes I have to admit that I was terrified I thought for a

moment that I was going to loose him." Elizabeth said softly "I can understand your fear I have often worried about the safety of my husband when he is away, but I believe it makes a stronger connection between us."

"I believe in him and I know that he will always return home to me." Galadriel said Elizabeth smiled "I believe in Haldir as well I know that he will return to me again." "The both of you share a powerful bond much like me

and my Celeborn." "I am sure that the two of you will be very happy together." "Thank you Galadriel." Elizabeth said smiling "Excuse me sorry to interrupt." Elizabeth's heart leapt in her chest as she heard the

voice of the one she loved. She got up from her seat and rushed into the arms of Haldir who had appeared in the doorway. "Well hello Elizabeth I was wondering if you had missed me while I was away." He said teasing

her. She laughed "Nope not at all." He laughed "Alright can you give me a moment while I give my report to Lady Galadriel. "Yes of course I'll wait outside for you." She said leaving the room.

Later that day they went for a walk in the woods while Haldir told her of his day. "So when will you be leaving

for duty again?" Elizabeth asked him "Tomorrow." he answered I'll be gone for a few days this time." "There have been reports of a group of orcs coming closer to this area." he said and he instantly regretted his words

at the tense expression that came upon Elizabeth's face. "Don't worry Elizabeth nothing will happen to me." He said gently "I'm so sorry for worrying you my love I will always return to you please believe me." "I do

believe you I just can't help worrying." He gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her lips. "For now

let's not worry about anything okay." "Alright." she agreed taking his hand. They walked in a comfortable

silence just being together. "Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked him as they walked deeper into the forest.

"You will see." he said mysteriously.

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth breathed at the stunning sight before her. They had come to a clearing in the trees.

There was a small body of beautiful blue water surrounded by colorful flowers and lush green plants and

trees;. Rays of sunshine shone through the thick trees, it could not be a more beautiful site. "It's so beautiful."

Elizabeth cried "It's like scene out of a painting!" "Indeed and I believe it is the perfect place to ask you a very

important question." "Yes what is it Haldir?" she asked "I love you Elizabeth my angel will you marry me?" He

produced a beautiful golden ring from his pocket. She stared at him for a split second before throwing her self

into his arms and kissing him repeatedly. "I believe that was a yes?" He asked a little hoarsely "Yes, yes, yes,

yes!" she squealed and began to kiss him again. She couldn't express how happy she was at that moment.

**Author's note: so what did you think? Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The lord of the Rings!

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and an extra thanks to the ones who have stuck with the story from the beginning! and now here's chapter 11! **

Chapter: Wedding plans

Elizabeth awoke the next day feeling amazingly happy. "I'm engaged." she thought happily as she got dressed, her mind was still on the wonderful proposal from the night before.

Meanwhile on the northern border of Lothlorien.

"Brother are you feeling alright?" Orophin asked, "Yes I'm feeling fine why do you ask?" Haldir said smiling "Well it's because you've been smiling all day and humming to yourself!" Orophin replied Rumil shook his head. "You can be so dense sometimes can't you see that our brother is love sick!" Orophin grew quiet then said simply "It's about damn time!" Haldir and Rumil roared with laughter, Haldir was feeling the most happy he had ever been in his very long lifetime.

Elizabeth finished with the 3rd tunic repair of the day still feeling very exuberant. A knock came at her door. "Coming" she called and she opened the door to see the lady Galadriel. "Hello Galadriel what a surprise come on in." she said Galadriel smiled and entered the room. "You are looking radiant today Elizabeth." Galadriel said Elizabeth

nodded smiling broadly. "I'm getting married!" Elizabeth blurted it out she had been waiting to tell someone all day. Galadriel smiled warmly "Congratulations I am very happy for you Elizabeth." "Thank you my lady I have never been

this happy before it's amazing!" Elizabeth said "Do you have any ideas about the wedding?" Galadriel asked "Well I

know that I want you to be my Matron of honor." Galadriel looked very touched "I would be honored Elizabeth thank you." "No thank you for all that you have given me." Elizabeth answered Galadriel hugged Elizabeth tightly.

Later on Elizabeth sat on her bed with a large sketchpad of parchment paper yet another gift from Galadriel. She had begun to sketch out designs for her wedding dress. She had an idea in her head that began to take form on the

paper. She envisaged herself walking toward Haldir to begin another chapter in what she knew would be a happy life with the man she loved. "What are you drawing Elizabeth?" Her head shot up to see Haldir standing in front of her.

She quickly covered her sketch. "Nothing just doodling." she answered hastily. "Hmm I see." he said sitting down next to her. "Elizabeth I have an important mission coming up soon I will be escorting Lord Celeborn to Rivendell." "He has some important business to discuss with Elrond." "How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth asked him "The

journey to Rivendell is a long one and I don't know quite when I will be returning but I believe I will be back here within 4 months!" "4 months!" Elizabeth squeaked. "Wow that's a long time." She said trying not to sound disheartened. "I will be back as quick as I can but when I return we will be wed." Haldir said gently "Something I am

greatly looking forward too." He added kissing her deeply. She kissed him back with urgency. He felt heat rising through his body. He gently pulled apart from her before he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. "Why

stop?" she asked huskily leaning in to kiss him again. He put a finger to her lips. "Not yet my love I want our first time to be when we are wed." he answered ignoring the desire that was welling up within him. "But it would be the

perfect going away present!" she insisted He laughed "Indeed it would be but I believe our first time should be as

husband and wife." "Besides making love to you will give me another excellent reason to come home as quick as possible." He explained grinning at her. "Come home safe Haldir." she said quietly trying not to sound worried. "I will." he promised

In Haldir's absence Elizabeth kept herself busy with her tailoring and wedding planning. She already begun to work

on her dress with Galadriel's help it would be perfect. She kept herself busy so she wouldn't think about him. Her plan was working for the most part she really was so busy with all the wedding planning that she was quite distracted

from thinking about anything else. She picked out a beautiful meadow to have the wedding. The grass was lush, green, and colorful from all the flowers in bloom, with a large clearing where you could see the mountains in the distance.

Later that night she put the finishing touches on her dress. _"Its done."_ she thought looking at it on the mannequin. Now all she had to do was try it on to make sure all her measurements were correct. She was tired from the day so she got into her nightgown and slid into her bed.

The next morning Galadriel helped her get into the dress. "There it's all set." Galadriel Said as she finished lacing up

the back. Elizabeth gazed at her self in the mirror and was floored by how beautiful the dress looked on her. "Its

perfect." she said softly "You look stunning Elizabeth." Galadriel said smiling warmly at her as Elizabeth gazed at herself in the mirror. The dress was floor length made up of lace and satin with a beaded bodice and details at

different areas of the dress and a flower detail at the side. It was also sleeveless showing off her arms and shoulders perfectly, and it was so comfortable to wear, she never wanted to take it off. "I should mention that I have

received word from Rivendell that Haldir and Celeborn have left and are making the journey home." Elizabeth's heart

leapt. _"He's coming home!"_ She thought

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

**Author's note: To everyone that has reviewed, favored, and are following the story I just want to say YOU GUYS ROCK!** **Thank you so much for all the support! Like always please review and tell me what you think to keep this story going! **

Chapter 12 the wedding

Elizabeth waited impatiently in her room for Haldir's arrival. She tried to keep herself busy with further wedding preparations but everything was pretty much taken care of. Then she heard a knock on her door, she rushed up

from her bed and whipped the door open, her heart leapt in her chest. "Haldir." she breathed and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him. "Hmm it appears that you missed me while I was

away." he said teasingly breaking the kiss. She grinned, "Nope I didn't miss you at all." He laughed, "Alright then I will leave you alone." "Oh no you don't." she said and she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. He

moaned softly he could feel warm desire spreading through his body. He gently pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked a little confused. He smiled warmly "Nothing my love but if you continue to kiss me like that I

don't think I will be able to resist bedding you right now." She blushed deeply "Oh right." she said softly she saw the desire and love in his eyes. It sent a thrill through her body to know that she could actually invoke these feeling

in someone so beautiful. Then her old insecurities started to spring up and she frowned slightly. "Elizabeth what's

wrong?" Haldir asked her. "Do you really think that I am beautiful Haldir?" "I mean compared to the elven women I think I'm pretty plain." "Elizabeth, come over here." Haldir said gently he was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

"Look in the mirror and tell me you are plain." She gazed at her reflection. Her once darker brown hair was now a more rich golden brown and it had grown much longer going close to her waistline. Her skin had a richer healthier glow her blue eyes were warm and alive with emotion that she had once buried. "Whoa I guess I do look a bit

different." She said smiling a little. "To me my love you are the most beautiful woman alive." Haldir said She turned around and kissed him deeply again. He groaned trying desperately to hold onto his self-control. "Elizabeth." he

said pulling himself away his voice was husky. "I believe I should leave now I will see you in the morning alright." He

walked- half ran out of the room trying to convince himself not to go back to her. "Good night Haldir." She said a little stunned at his sudden departure.

"_I am very grateful that the wedding is in 2 days."_ He thought as he hurried down the stairs. _"I think I can manage to behave myself until then."_ He wanted to find a cold lake to jump into as to cool down his overheated body.

2 days later **Told from Elizabeth's point of view**

It was a gorgeous summer's day not a cloud in the beautiful rich blue sky. _"A perfect day for a wedding."_ I thought. I

could barely sleep the night before. I kept imagining that Haldir would disappear or that I would wake up to find that I was back in my old world, that all of this had been just wonderful dream. I shuddered _"Don't think about that _

_now." _ I scolded myself "Are you ready Elizabeth?" Celeborn asked me He would be walking me down the isle. I smiled at him "Yes I am let's go." We heard the beautiful music begin and I knew it was time for my new life to

begin. Celeborn walked beside me gripping my arm gently. I saw Haldir at the end of the walkway. The meadow was full of vibrant colors and the mountains in the background were just perfect. Haldir looked so handsome in his

silver elven tunic and silk pants. _"Then again he would look gorgeous in a paper bag." I thought._ When I looked into his

eyes and began to recite my vows. It was as though it was just the two of us in that meadow reciting our love for

one another and promising to be true and faithful to each other and to always love one another. Then he kissed me

and time stood still.

"I love you my wife.," he said. "I love you my husband." I said. We danced together, he held me close to him. It

could not have been a more blissful moment.

**Author's note: Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings

**Author's note I thank all of you for reading this story! Now I do have to warn you that this chapter will contain strong mature content so you have been warned! **

Chapter 13 Wedding night

"Where are we going Haldir?" Elizabeth asked as Haldir had blindfolded her and was leading her to a secret destination. "Patience Elizabeth we are nearly there." he said gently. After a few more moments they stopped.

Haldir took off the blindfold and Elizabeth gasped loudly. "Oh Haldir it's beautiful!" She cried happily. They were standing in front of a beautiful cottage. It looked like something that came out of a Thomas Kinkade painting.

"Come." he said holding out his hand she took his hand and the two of them went inside the cottage. The large fireplace in the center wall of the living room softly lighted the inside of the cottage. Elizabeth's heart began to

flutter nervously as Haldir led her to the bedroom. The bedroom was large with a comfortable looking bed in the

center of the room that was lit by many candles. "Are you alright my love?" Haldir asked her noticing how anxious she looked. She looked into his eyes and felt herself calm down. She noticed how much desire was in his eyes, it

sent a pleasant thrill through her to know that this beautiful elf desired her so. She shook her head. "I'm fine Haldir just a little nervous is all." she answered softly "Its ok we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Haldir said

smiling warmly at her. "It's okay I'm ready." She insisted. That was all it took he kissed her deeply, urgently. She felt the power behind the urgent kiss knowing how much he really desired her it thrilled her to know end that he desired her as much as she wanted him. He gently and swiftly undid the ties on the back of her dress until he slid it

off her body. "You are truly a stunning sight Elizabeth," he said huskily She blushed darkly at being naked before him. "Thank you my love." She said quietly her heart was racing faster now as she watched him remove his clothing that joined her dress on the floor. She stared at his body he was a glorious sight to behold! He captured her mouth

in a fierce kiss his hands caressing and exploring her body. He laid her gently down on the soft bed continuing his exploration of her body. His lips were traveling down her body kissing and suckling every inch of skin they came across. She moaned in pleasure at what he was doing to her. Her body was coming alive with sensations she never

knew existed. His lips came to her womanliness, he kissed the top of it gently she gasped sharply as she felt him teasing her. She nearly screamed when he began to slowly lick and nibble at the sensitive flesh, "OHHHHHHHWOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! She yelled his hands held her gently but firmly onto the bed as he continued to pleasure her. He looked up at her his eyes were blazing with such intense desire it almost frightened

her. "I believe you are ready for me." He said his voice was soft and seductive. "She felt his large hardness near her, her body tensed. She closed her eyes this is where the bliss would end. She was certain of it always _hurt_ with

Brock then again he always hurt her! She felt him carefully slip inside of her it. Her eyes shot open inside of the pain

she was expecting to feel it had been replaced by incredible pleasure especially when he hit her sweet spots and

she was soon crying out his name again. He loved to here her call out his name with her beautiful voice. It brought him great pleasure to know that she was fully enjoying herself and no longer afraid that he was going to hurt her.

They lay together in the warm bed; Elizabeth laid her head onto his strong chest his arms around her holding her

close to him. "Thank you." Elizabeth said quietly. "For what?" he asked slightly confused. "For giving me the best night of my life I never well" she blushed slightly. "You never, then it dawned on him "Never!" he exclaimed She

shook her head. "I was only ever with Brock." she explained Haldir's face tightened at the mention of her ex's name. "It was painful with him!" He gave her a saddened look. "My Elizabeth I can promise you that I will never hurt you ever!" He vowed. He suddenly kissed her deeply, fiercely. His passion was rising within his body. He wanted to give

her as much pleasure as possible. Afterwards, he held her close as she drifted off to sleep. "You will never hurt

again Elizabeth I promise you that!" He said quietly. She smiled as her eyes closed. _"I know Haldir you would never _

_allow it!" _ She thought as sleep claimed her.

**Authors Note: Once again I ask for you to please review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the rings!

**Author's note: Thank you all for the awesome reviews you guys are great! Now on to chapter 14 review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 14 Blissful moments

Elizabeth and Haldir lay together limbs intertwined with one another as they slept peacefully together. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window brightening up the little room. She

stared up at Haldir who was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled never before had she experienced the passion and ecstasy that she felt the night before. _"It's still a little hard to believe that this beautiful elf loves me as much as he _

_does.," _She thought. She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open "Good morning sleepy head." Elizabeth said grinning at him. He smiled and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss with just as much passion.

The two of them made love again with more intensity as their first night together.

"Wow and I thought last night was amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed breathlessly "You seemed to enjoy yourself

greatly." Haldir teased her. "Yes I most certainly did!" she laughed "You are really good at making me feel wonderful." She said smiling. "As are you my wife." Haldir said softly. He then slowly began to get out of bed, and

began to get dressed, Elizabeth reluctantly got out of bed. She got dressed into a light blue sundress that went

slightly above her knees. "There is much more that I want to show you besides just the bedroom." He said grinning at her. "Alright." she said they ate a quick breakfast and he took her hand into his own. They went out of the

cottage it was a beautiful warm day a perfect day for two newlyweds to take a walk together. "It's lovely here Haldir." Elizabeth said noticing all the colorful flowers growing around the cottage and the huge trees surrounding them it was truly a scene straight out of a painting. Haldir took Elizabeth to explore the woods around them. They

saw many plants and animal life. Suddenly they heard soft laughter in the trees. Haldir rolled his eyes skyward "Rumil, I know that is you come down here." he called up to the trees. Rumil jumped lightly from the branch he had been sitting on. "Hello brother, Elizabeth." he said cheerfully "I didn't expect to see you too out and about I thought

you would be too busy." he said smirking at them Elizabeth blushed. "What are you doing out here?" Haldir demanded to know. "I was just enjoying the view." he said "See you too around." he said waving goodbye as he leaped up onto another branch and disappeared into the trees. Haldir shook his head "That brother of mine I swear

one of these days." he muttered to himself. "Come on Haldir let's see what else is out here." she said brightly and

he smiled. They continued up the small path until they reached a small meadow filled with many varieties of colorful flowers. In the middle of the meadow was a large basket sitting on top of a blanket. "Oh what's this doing out

here?" Elizabeth wondered. There was a note sitting on the basket that simply said enjoy! Inside the basket were some fresh bread and berries along with a bottle of elvish wine and two small wine glasses. "Your brother is really

something special isn't he?" Elizabeth said as she bit into the bread it was delicious." "Yes he really is." Haldir said. They took turns feeding each other the berries. After lunch, they lay on the blanket staring up at the beautiful blue

sky talking about nothing of great importance leaving those things for another time. Soon they drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth felt something dripping onto her face. She opened her eyes to see that the once blue sky was now darkened with gray clouds and the rain had begun to pour out of them. Elizabeth laughed as Haldir picked her up

and ran toward the cottage. By the time they got back they were both drenched the rain continued to pour outside in earnest. "Phew that was great I'm soaked." Elizabeth announced She looked over at Haldir who was staring at

her intently. Elizabeth's dress clung to her body like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. "Your so beautiful." he said huskily his body was heating up she was just so irresistible standing there looking like a rain-soaked goddess. They didn't make it to the bedroom he needed her right then and there. He peeled the wet dress

of her body as she helped divest him off his clothing. Their bodies melded together in perfect harmony. Elizabeth never wanted this day to end being lost in the pleasure he was giving her was a moment she could stay in forever.

**Author's note: please remember to review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings

Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews!

Chapter 15 Surprises

Elizabeth and Haldir returned to Lothlorien to begin their newlywed life together. Unfortunately as soon as they returned Haldir was sent away on another long mission and wouldn't return for a few weeks. Elizabeth was

disappointed of course but she understood how important his duty was. She got back into her own work and counted down the days until he would be returning to her. They had decided that the cottage would make a

wonderful new home for them to have together and that Elizabeth would transform her old room into her new workshop. She was getting many more clients after her marriage with Haldir and it was keeping her busy for this she was grateful.

She awoke early that morning feeling slightly queasy. Her stomach was churning for some reason. After breakfast, she began to feel better so she started on some dresses she was hemming. She had many more projects that she

wanted to work on including designing a dress for Galadriel she really wanted to give her close friend something special as a thank you for giving her this new life.

Later on, she joined Galadriel for lunch. "How was the honeymoon Elizabeth?" Galadriel asked grinning slightly as

Elizabeth blushed some. "It was perfect I have never been so happy before it's an amazing feeling to know that someone loves me as deeply as I love them." She answered smiling as she started to eat her third helping of the delicious soup that they were eating she was ravenous. Galadriel stared at her intently for a few moments Elizabeth

noticed this "What is it Galadriel?" she asked Galadriel quickly smiled "It's nothing Elizabeth." she said "I'm so happy that you and Haldir have found each other that it all you both deserve happiness." "Thank you for saying so."

Elizabeth said. Then suddenly her stomach began to churn again nausea swept through her. "Oh no!' She gasped and ran outside. "Elizabeth." Galadriel cried as Elizabeth began to get sick. When she was finished, Elizabeth sank

to the ground feeling very weak the color drained from her face. Galadriel helped to her feet and she guided her to the healing center. Elizabeth groaned softly as Galadriel helped her into bed. "Sorry." Elizabeth mumbled. "You have

nothing to be sorry for Elizabeth rest some I will be back in a moment." Galadriel said gently

A few moments later after giving Elizabeth a thorough check up Galadriel confirmed what she had suspected what

was behind Elizabeth's sickness. She came to Elizabeth's bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked "Much better now

actually I feel hungry for some reason!" Elizabeth replied grinning slightly the color was back in her face. Galadriel

sat next to her on the bed. "There is something I have to tell you I know why you have gotten sick." "What is it?"

Elizabeth asked "Your pregnant Elizabeth." Galadriel answered

**Author's note: I know I'm mean aren't I?" Please remember to review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: I am very sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busier then usual but I will try and get another chapter up after this one in a couple of weeks! To everyone that has reviewed or favorited my story thanks so much! **

Chapter 16

"I'm pregnant." Elizabeth said softly her hand went to her flat stomach. "Yes if you wish I can care for you throughout your pregnancy." Galadriel said smiling warmly at Elizabeth. "Yes of course that would be wonderful."

Elizabeth replied happily but Galadriel could tell that Elizabeth was nervous. "It's alright Elizabeth I will be there to help you whenever you need me. "Thank you so much." Elizabeth said as Galadriel wrapped her into her arms.

Later on that night, Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror in her and Haldir's room. She kept moving her hand onto her stomach. She could not quite believe that she was actually going to have a baby and to be a mother. She didn't

think that she could have children since all the physical damage that had been done to her body over the years. Her other worry was how was Haldir going to react to her being pregnant. She hoped that he would be thrilled to be a

father but doubt did creep into her mind. She shook her head trying to rid herself of her nerves. She made herself a cup of tea to settle her nerves. She felt better after sipping some of her tea. She couldn't help but smile. _"I am going to be a mother." _She thought

Haldir returned from his mission exhausted after his report to Lord Celeborn all he wanted to do was to go home to Elizabeth he missed her terribly.

It was almost dark when he finally made it back to their home. He entered the cottage and Elizabeth stood from the chair she had been sitting in, she rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms, he wrapped them around

her waist holding her tightly and he kissed her deeply." "I have missed you my love." Haldir said smiling warmly at her. "I missed you Haldir sit down there is some news that I have to tell you." Elizabeth said. "What is it?" he asked

as he sat next to her. Haldir I'm pregnant." she said. Haldir froze in his chair. "We are going to have a child?" he said faintly. She nodded. Then after a moment,'s silence he let out of cry of joy, lifted her from her chair, and held

her close to him. "So your happy about this?" She asked "Happy, my love I've never been happier in all of my life

except of course when you became my wife." He replied his eyes were shinning with elation.

"_I'm going to be a father._ He thought. As he lay in bed with Elizabeth, in that moment he had never loved her more. They were going to have a family. He fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about what their child was going to look like.

The next morning while on patrol Haldir told his brothers the news.

"Really your going to be a father!" Rumil exclaimed. "You better pray the child looks like Elizabeth." Orophin said smirking at Haldir as he whipped an apple into Orophin's face. "So that means I'm going to be an uncle." Rumil said

thoughtfully. "You know brother out of the three of us I never thought it would be you to be the first to have a family." Why is that?" Haldir asked him. "Well you were always so focused on your work I never thought you would

actually settle down and raise a family." Rumil said "But I am very happy for you and Elizabeth." "So am I, I cannot

wait to be an uncle." Orophin said. "Thank you both." Haldir said "Say if the child is a boy will you name him after

me?" Rumil asked "Shut up." Haldir said rolling his eyes. "Couldn't hurt to try." he said

**Author's note: So what did you think of this chapter? Like always please review **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings

**Author's note: I am very sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner it's been too long! I thank all my readers for still sticking with the story! Now let's get too it shall we! **

Chapter 17

The next few months went by quickly for Elizabeth. She smiled as she looked down at the small bump that held the precious treasure inside of her. She hummed softly to herself as she sat in her favorite rocking chair waiting for her

husband to return from his current mission. She wondered what the baby would be; it did not really matter to her if it was a boy or a girl. All she wanted was for it to be healthy and have a happy life.

A few hours later Haldir arrived at the cottage, he was extremely tired from his mission and just wanted to curl up in

bed with his wife and get some much-deserved sleep.

He went inside the darkened living room the fire had burned itself out in the fireplace; he smiled as noticed Elizabeth sleeping in the rocking chair by the window. He walked quietly over to her and carefully picked her up out

of the chair being careful not to wake her. He carried her into their bedroom and set her lightly into bed. He stood

there for a moment watching his beautiful pregnant wife sleep before he carefully climbed into bed and joined her in blissful sleep.

The next morning as they ate breakfast Elizabeth was telling Haldir some of her choices of baby names. "If it's a girl

I was thinking maybe Katlyn or Haley and if it's a boy maybe Rowan or Adam, so what do you think?"

"Hmm they all sound like fine names to me." he answered smiling at her. She grinned at him. "You wouldn't tell me if you didn't like the names I picked out would you?"

"I don't believe that would be wise dearest but trust me when I tell you that I do in fact like the names you have

chosen," he answered She laughed. "I believe you." she said "Are you hoping for a boy Haldir?" she asked him. "It does not matter to me if the baby is a boy or a girl, as long as the baby and you are safe and happy. That is all that I care about." he answered as he got up from his chair and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you my Elizabeth," he said warmly, holding her in his arms. "I love you as well my husband." She replied kissing him again. He groaned softly as much as he wanted to stay in the cottage with her and carry her into the bedroom, he had yet another important mission to attend to for Lord Celeborn.

"I'm sorry my love but I have to get going now Lord Celeborn is waiting for me and I must not hmmmm- She kissed him deeper this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Well maybe I can be a little late." _ He thought

"Now I must really be going." he said afterwards as he finished putting on his shirt. "I know." Elizabeth said. "Hurry back to me though." Haldir smiled lovingly at her "You know I cannot keep away from you." "Yes I know." she said

kissing him deeply again. "Elizabeth." he said breathlessly "What." she said innocently her hands had ventured

toward his pants. "Now, now we will have to save that thought for later tonight." Oh alright I will keep my hands off

of you until then." she said grinning at him.

Haldir left still feeling warm desire for his wife. "_Maybe I can get out of the meeting a little earlier tonight." _

Elizabeth watched her husband disappear into the forest. Her desire for him was not yet satiated. She still very

much wanted him. _"I hope you hurry back my love I might go crazy without you! _

**Author's note: I know it's short and that I haven't updated for a long time but I will try and get chapter 18 up **

**later this week. So please read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings

**Author's Note: Please read and review! I am very sorry it took forever to get this chapter up! Thank you to everyone that has stuck with the story so far I really appreciate all of your reviews! **

Chapter 18

Elizabeth sat in her favorite chair humming to herself as she knitted. She was making booties for the baby. 5 months had already past and she was getting larger by the day!

She smiled down at the little blue woolen booties she had finished with. She had decided on blue just in case and besides if it was a girl they would be perfect anyways! Haldir

had gone on a mission with his brothers and would not be back until later that night so she had a lot of time to occupy herself.

She groaned slightly as she lifted herself from the chair. She hissed sharply as she a cramp rip through her body. She doubled over from the pain her heart had begun to race in

panic. No no no no! She cried as the pain grew worse and spread through her she went to her knees. _"Please someone help me." _ she thought desperately. A loud rapping at her

door startled her slightly but relief flooded her as she heard Galadriel's voice. "Elizabeth are you alright in there?' "Please help me." she rasped Galadriel burst through the door

and hurried over to Elizabeth. She helped get her to the bedroom it would have been to risky to move her to the healers. Galadriel noticed the little drops of blood on the floor and knew she had to hurry. "I will return in just a moment try and stay calm." Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face. _"Please, Please let my baby be alright." _she

prayed with all of her might hoping for a miracle.

**Author's note: I know it is a bit short and a cliffhanger but I will have up the other Chapter really soon! This time it wont take forever and thanks again for all of the reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings!

**Author's note: See I did not leave you hanging for too long this time! Please read and review **

Galadriel had returned with the best healers in Lothlorien. They all worked tirelessly to save the unborn baby. She had also sent word with one of the guard to tell Haldir of the situation. She knew that he needed to be there for his family. "Please, please save my baby." Elizabeth pleaded her eyes were filled with tears and her face was pale. "We will do everything in our power to see that this child survives." Galadriel said warmly They had given her several different herbs and medicines to diminish the contractions. They finally got the bleeding to stop. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth! She heard Haldir calling her name. He rushed into the room. "What happened will they be alright?" he cried "Haldir step out into the other room please." Galadriel said firmly her tone held no room for debate. So he went into the living room and began to pace agitatedly around the room.

After what seemed like a lifetime Galadriel appeared into the living room that Haldir was still pacing in. "She will be alright Haldir." Galadriel said smiling slightly Relief flooded his face "What about the baby?" "They will be alright too." she replied grinning slightly as it took him a minute to register what she had just said. "What do you mean they?" he aksed confused Galadriel smiled "You both are

going to have twins Haldir." she explained His eyes widened in shock. "Twins!" "Can I see her now?" he asked in what he hoped

wasn't a too demanding tone. "Of course." She turned to leave she knew they needed privacy but was caught off guard when Haldir walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for saving my family." he said choking up slightly She smiled warmly "You are most welcome Haldir." she replied walking toward the front door. _"I will always be there for you both." she thought _

He walked into the bedroom the other two healers were still checking on Elizabeth and gave her a cup of tea to soothe the lingering cramps. Once they saw him enter they left the room to give the couple privacy. Haldir went over to their bed and sat down beside

her looking into her face. She was still a bit pale and grayish hints tinged her face but he noticed color had begun to slowly come back into her cheeks. Relief spread through him as she smiled up at him. "Hey there sorry to make you worry so much." she said

smiling reaching for his hand. He grasped her hand with his own. "No I should be the one sorry I should have never left this morning." "Don't blame yourself Haldir how in the world could you have known that something like this could have happened." She said He laid himself down next to her taking her in his arms. "I have a duty to protect my family and I almost failed I will not let it

happen again." he vowed He placed a hand on her large belly. "I will never let anything happen to you ever you have my word little ones." He leaned down and kissed her belly, She giggled, "Can you believe that we are having twins." He grinned "No that was a

complete surprise but a really great one." he said. They lay there together in the bed they shared trying not to think of what could of

happened if Galadriel had not found Elizabeth in time. He heard Elizabeth's soft snores and stared down at his sleeping beauty. "I love you my Elizabeth." He kissed her very softly on the lips. "Thank you, thank you valar for saving my family."

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
